The Meat That Burned All Day
Ever smelled the strange smell of burning meat? You know, meat that burns obviously? Yeah, that smell sure isn't worth being near too, especially if it goes on for days on end. That's where I start to talk about an urban legend that has been spreading around Pittsburgh to this very day with no evidence surrounding the legend's origins. The legend starts off like this: There was a house somewhere near a region in Pittsburgh, the region being different to who tells the story. The house seemed to be completely abandoned as not a single human ever showed up for months. All there was at that house was an ever so strange smell. People were asking many questions as to what that smell was for weeks, but no answer had came from anyone. They wouldn't know what they were talking about at all, & some even thought they were going nuts. The same question was still being asked each day, each to no response, just being considered some kind of prank to trick people into going into a house of flies. It wasn't until Jeff Moigins went into the abandoned house to see what was making that strange smell. When he went into the kitchen, he found out that the oven was still on, & that there was a giant load of meat in there, heating up, outright burning. He thought that some water would help stop the fire, in which he went on to get a water hose from the front of the house outside. Shockingly, the fire didn't go out one little bit no matter how much water he got into it. He'd put in an entire truck load of water, but... nothing. It was as if this wasn't your regular kind of fire at all. Maybe it was some kind of illusion he was seeing. Still though, he never saw fire fight back like this. He then left the house with a sigh on his face in pure confusion as to what he witnessed. He then reported it to the police, & the police then investigated this burning meat. He tried the hose like Jeff did, but like before, the fire didn't even budge. The police thought that there could be a curse within this meat, & that they should leave it alone before it starts going after them. They did, this the meat burned on for several days following with no signs of stopping ever. Not a single other person tried to stop it, & no one was able to figure out just what was going on with the meat at all. Then, around allegedly 4, or 5 years later, someone else, whose name is protected from being known, decided to investigate this mystery, & put it to an end. He tried a more absurd situation, in that using apple juice instead. Nothing happened. Orange juice? Didn't do anything. Pepsi? Not even a bit. Boogers? Not even a single budge of movement. Then, he tried to use a pan to stop it, but without any explanation, the pan didn't get any burn marks, nor did the fire stop. This was so bizzaire to see. How could the fire have no effect from a pan, & why did the pan not get any fire on itself? It was only raising him more questions as the meat continued to burn. Then, he tried touching it himself, testing if the fire would burn his hands. To his absolute shock, he couldn't feel even a bit of pain, & nothing even happened to it at all. He even tried to see what would happen if he tried to put the fire on other parts of him. However, like with the hand, not a single part of him started to get hotter. It was like the fire didn't even exist, or it was some sort of projection. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find anything in the house that indicates it as a projection at all. It really did seem real. In fact, nothing seem to have gotten affected by the fire. No matter what it was, steel, corn, milk, or even metal, no results of expanded heating had happened. Maybe that was why the house didn't go on fire? Who knows, the cause was so confusing for this guy. He just decided that maybe it was a little too much for him to think this mystery would ever be solved as he put the meat back into the oven of the abandoned house where it is supposedly still sitting there, still burning to this very day, with no sign of even a single halt ever. Now that is an old urban legend of the past that tends to not get much attention these days. In fact, whether the meat is still burning is unknown amongst people who have claimed to seen the burning meat. Whether we ourselves would see the burning meat is a mystery, & a mystery that might just forever last throughout all time. Category:Extreme Wreck 2000 Category:Urban legend